Lost Child
by Shinx-Mafia2098
Summary: Allen and Lenalee have been living a good life.When the Earl finds out that Lenalee is pregnant with Allen's child, he will do everything in his power to kill that child.10 years later they meet a child with the same name,is this Allen's long lost child?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Shynx-chan does not own –Man and its characters, this is just for fun.**

**Rated: T**

**Author: Shynx-Mafia2098**

Chapter 1

Three years had passed since Allen Walker the child known as the destroyer of time had started his job as an exorcist. He had a nice life in the Order, with his fiancé Lenalee Lee, now pregnant with their first child. Only God knows how Komui felt when Lenalee announced that they were to be wed and that she was pregnant at of Allen's child. Now Allen and Lenalee are living a nice life in the Order. It has been quiet for some time now. No akumas on the attack. Their lives were at peace… as so they thought.

~Noah Family~

"Allen's really going to have a child Lord Millennium?" Road asked in a cheerful tone as usual.

"Well Road that is quite right. We've known this for quite some time now. We're only waiting for the Noah Child to be born and that is when we attack the Order." The Earl replied.

"Like hell if they actually thought we would spare their child." Devitt commented.

"Hi,Hi Yeah." Jasdero added.

"Now that everyone knows of this, I have a plan." The Earl announced as he looked at his family, almost complete, but is missing one member Allen Walker.

~At the Order~

"Good Morning, my love." Allen said as he hugged Lenalee from behind.

" Good Morning, Allen-kun, Now is it me or are you in a happier mood today?" Lenalee asked as she turned and gave Allen a kiss on the lips.

"Well only because I saw you." He said while smiling. "How is our cute little Aka-chan(1)."

"I think he's fine but a little hungry though." Lenalee said.

"Well let me get you something to eat then." He suggested. As he got up Lenalee pulled his arm.

"I want to come with you.'' She said.

"Well, Of course you can." Smiling, they both went out of their rooms to the cafeteria.

As Allen and Lenalee walked into the cafeteria, they felt all eyes on them especially at the baby inside Lenalee's body. While they were walking past to get their orders to Jerry, a Finder made a comment making Allen very angry; it was only Lenalee's presence that was holding him back.

"Why must we keep the 14th among us and within this place?" he said aloud.

Allen was about to say something when he was interrupted by Kanda. Knowing Kanda him he had to say something.

"Why must we keep you alive?" he asked. 'That's Bakanda for you' Allen thought. After all these years they learnt how to be friends, sort of. This caused the Finder to stay quiet. The finder knowing Kanda Yuu, he would probably kill the finder with no hesitation.

"Hey moyashi, can you get out of my way?" Kanda said in a displeased manor.

"Even after 3 years you still can't get my name right. Sheesh what's wrong with you Bakanda. Is it too hard to remember five letters, A-L-L-E-N?" Allen said smirking he knew that would throw Kanda off. Lenalee couldn't help but laugh at the comment.

"Those two seem to be in a good mood." said by the red haired figure behind Lenalee.

"Good Morning Lavi." Lenalee greeted.

The aura Allen and Kanda were giving were, well how would you call it? Uh, scary. Finders were scared, knowing Kanda and Allen when they first met. They weren't really the friend material.

"Well if you excuse us two, we would like to get breakfast." Lenalee said with a smile on her face, dragging Allen's left hand.

After Lenalee and Allen were done with their orders especially Allen with the mountains of food that he had, the two decided to sit at a table where Lavi and Kanda were sitting.

"So Lenalee do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Lavi asked with his innocent face on.

"No, but we should know by next month, right Allen-kun." Lenalee commented while looking at Lenalee.

"Yer, de doccor said by nect month." Allen tried to say with the loads of food in his mouth.

"What would you prefer Lenalee, boy or girl?"

"Well I think boy because, well if it's a girl I'm afraid when she grows up, well, Allen-kun would have a…" she trailed off. She looked at Allen who looked confused.

"I would have 'a' what Lenalee?" he asked. Kanda and Lavi smirked as they got the message she was trying to say.

"Well Allen-kun, I'm afraid when we our Aka-chan comes out as a girl and she grows up you might be a, well, a protective father." She stated.

"Protective father? Huh?" he looked as dense as ever.

"What Lenalee is trying to say Baka is that, when your daughter grows up you would be like Komui." Kanda commented.

"No I would never be like that Kanda." Allen said with a pout on his face. Its incredible how he's about to have a child and can still act like a child.

"What happens if your beloved daughter gets married?" Suddenly Allen got it.

"That won't happen Lavi, if some bastard did marry her, I'll make sure he dies before he lays a hand on my daughter, if we do have a daughter." Allen stated, as he looked at Lenalee, who can only smile at the comment.

'Surely enough, if Allen did get a daughter, God help us all… I think he would have the PFS- Protective Father Syndrome.' Lavi thought. "See Moyashi-chan now you know how Komui felt when you had, you-know-what with his sister right?"

"I see your point there." Kanda said.

"Ok, Ok I get your point." Allen said.

"Let's think of names…" Lenalee suggested.

"Well, let's see, why don't you name your child if it's a boy, Fang." Lavi suggested, geez those Maximum Ride books were really getting to him.

"Fang?" everyone in the table, even Kanda had a questioned looked.

"Where the hell did you get that from?" Kanda said.

"I got it from the book I'm reading, see?" Sure enough Lavi was reading those books, entitled Maximum Ride.

"No thanks Lavi…" Allen pleaded.

"If it's a boy let's name it Nico, it's Italian and it means victory of the people." Lenalee suggested.

"Nico Walker, I like it, what if it's a girl though, Lenalee." Allen did have a point.

"Hmm… Max" Lavi thought.

"No." They all replied.

"Elizabeth, God is my oath…" Lenalee said. It sounded like she's made her mind up. The name of the baby boy would be Nico Walker and the name of the baby girl would be Elizabeth Walker. It had a nice ring to it. Allen was the most happy.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth!" He chanted the name over and over.

~At Central~

"Allen Walker's expecting a child huh?" Leverrier said.

"Yes, sir." Link responded.

"We can't have that now can we?"

**CLIFFHANGER!! **

**Please tell me what you thought about it… was it boring, ok, awesome, please leave a review. **

**1) Aka-chan means baby in Japanese if people didn't know. **

_Magic button of Happiness! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: Lost Child_

_Pairing: Allen and Lenalee_

_Warnings: ...read if you like this couple. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own DGM, Ms. Hoshino does, and if I did I would be the luckiest person ever! _

A/N: Thank you for everyone who replied to this story. I really appreciate it. Thank you so much to the people who reviewed I am aiming 5 reviews each chapter so thank you, you do not know how much I appreciate this. I'm aiming for 5 reviews each chapter. I was kind of sad because a lot of people favorited this but not much of reviews. Please review, I just want to know what you think of the story. Over all I'm happy that many people liked this (I like to contradict myself, I don't make sense, I know)... Sorry for not updating in a long while! School and all, you heard it from other authors too. So I'm really busy (excuse #2 haha)

**-Shynx-Mafia2098**

Chapter 2...

The 8th Month...

Walking down the hall, Allen wouldn't stop figetting. It was like he was in his own world taking questions all at once. He held Lenalee's hand as tight as he can, he almost cut the circulation in Lenalee's hand. Hell, Lenalee thought it was him going through the pregnancy and not her. He just needed to relax. They were just going to for the ultrasound. It wasn't like she was giving birth yet. Then again if she were in Allen's shoes she would be nervous too. Lenalee turned Allen's way, she then smiled at him with a 'it's going to be alright look'. He then nodded and proceeded to their destination.

At the background Link was thinking to himself. 'Was it really a good idea to embark on this mission. I could've said no..." The thoughts just began to eat his mind. Link was starting to have a mental breakdown, almost falling onto the floor, he was caught by a figure. He opened his eyes seeing that it was Madarao.

"Link, you're thinking to much." he said with a slight grin on his face.

"Well," he said standing up "You think too little." Link responded as he tided his garments. "Thank you." He then began to walk a fast pace as if he was trying to avoid something.

Lenalee laid down on the hospital bed, waiting for the matron to return with the doctor. Allen looked around the room, Lenalee laughed when he almost broke something being the clutz that he is. A man with dark hair and blue eyes came into the room.

Formally introducing himself he said; "Hello Ms. Lee-"

"Mrs. Walker." She corrected. Allen had a slight blush on his face when Lenalee had said that.

"Well, Mrs. Walker we will start the ultrasound. I am you doctor Mr. Jaden Hollis"(a/n: I know bad name!) He stated as he put on his gloves and his mask.

"Alright, now get into a relaxed position and I'll put this kind of gel into your stomach, it is necessary so do not worry, you may talk with Allen-san if you wish."

Lenalee nodded, she wanted to talk to Allen.

"Allen..." she started.

"Yes, Lenalee?"

Lenalee smiled and asked "Why were you so nervous this morning?''

This had thrown Allen of guard, as he thought about it... "Why was he really nervous?"

"I don't know, I mean I guess I was just excited and all, sorry if I made you worry..." Allen responded, he gave a smile to Lenalee to tell her it was alright.

"That's..." The doctor began to say. All heads turned to his direction.

" What's wrong?" Allen asked in a worried tone.

"Lenalee, congratulations... you are going to have twins..." he stated.

Nothing can express Allen and Lenalee's happiness at that time... but they didn't know they were being traced.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Tyki~" Road exclaimed.

"What?" he replied in a bored tone.

"What's happening? I want to see too." Road exclaimed, whining Tyki could no longer take the frustration and had Road look at the screen where Allen and Lenalee were smiling at each other.

"So..."

"I couldn't quite hear it because something was bugging it all I heard was child and girl." He replied in little care in his face. "We shouldn't tell this t Earl just yet... we need more information."

"So..."

"I don't know." Tyki said in a bored look on his face.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Tyki stated now getting annoyed.

"Why?" NOW this is what Road called fun. They were now starting the 'Why Game'

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Are you serious we're going to have twins?" Allen exclaimed for the 13th time.

"Yes..." Dr. said now being slightly annoyed, but keeping his cool and tried not to shout.

"Are they boys or girls?" Lenalee asked.

"Both. One Girl, One Boy"

Both Allen and Lenalee looked at each other. This was perfect. They were a perfect family. A beautiful mother, A caring father, and 2 wonderful children (they hope). It was one of with the white picket fence type of family, or so they thought.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Inspector, what do you have for me today?"

"I don't have anything... I lost track..." Link explained.

"You what?... Can I please hear that again."

"I lost track of them..." In an angry tone Leverrier slapped Link across the face.

"I cannot keep someone who is going to disappoint me." He stated in an angry manner. "That is why I am replacing you. You have disappointed me many times inspector. I hearby announce you replacement. Madarao."

"What? Sir please give another chance..." Link begged.

"Chances are all the things I can give to you Link, now the decision is final you are not an inspector of the Central, you are fired." without any emotion at all, Leverrier stood up and left his office, leaving Link time to think things through.

"Why would Levirrier want Allen's children?"

Labour...

Allen and Lenalee were both eating in the cafeteria. Lenalee didn't eat as much as Allen, but she did eat a lot than usual. She was laughing and cracking jokes with everyone especially with Allen and Lavi. She even made jokes about Kanda. She told them how when Kanda first went to the Order, she thought Kanda was a girl and dressed him up in frilly lollita dresses. Heck, she even took out pictures of him, wherever the hell they came from.

Then suddenly the laughter was cut by Lenalee frowning. She started to breathe unsteady breaths, she then said; "Allen, water."

Allen being Allen thought Lenalee was thinking about the food water.

"Here you go Lenalee, one fresh cold spring water." he said in his infamous smile.

"No, Allen, water."

"Oh, you wanted sparkling water like Reever, sorry Lenalee my bad I forgot you liked sparkling instead of still.''

"Allen Walker, not that kind of water!" She breathed out even faster.

Kanda then got what she was trying to say, he looked down and water was all over the place. Lenalee's water was BROKEN!

"Stupid Moyashi! Hurry her water's broken get her to the infirmary!" Kanda shouted

Panic ate Allen he didn't know what to do he wasn't prepared for this. Lenalee's due date was next month August 10th on Lavi's birthday. It was July for crying out loud! Allen then carried Lenalee bridal style to the infirmary.

The nurses hurried over to Allen and commanded him to put Lenalee on the hospital bed.

Dr. Jaden Hollis quickly came inside the bedroom. He then told Lenalee to relax and breathe steadily. Outside, Allen was still panicking like a mouse stuck in a mouse trap. Luckily Miranda was there to help.

"Now Lenalee, open your legs wide..." he said.

"Ok..."

"Now you have to push as hard as you can."

Lenalee was asleep as she heard Allen and Komui talking softly but it was loud enough so that she could hear. She carefully opened her eyes, Komui and Allen turned to her way.

"Where?-Where are they?'' she asked.

"They're at the nursery sleeping." Komui answered. "They're beautiful Lenalee." he added. Allen smiled at the comment, soon that smile turned into a serious face. He looked at Komui who simply nodded.

"Lenalee, we have to talk." Allen began.

"What is it Allen-kun?"

"We have to hide Elizabeth." he said in a harsh tone.

Lenalee couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Why?'' was her only response, though Allen knew it was painful, they had to so it, to keep their baby safe.

"You know how I have a Noah inside of me right?"

"Yes why?"

"Some of the Noah genes went inside of Elizabeth, so she's... half noah."

%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-Insert creepy music here- **

**This is the end of the chapter. **

**Yeah "Lizzy" is half noah...**

**What about Nico? **

**Starting next chapter, Lizzy is going to be hid somewhere, guess whose going to help her?**

**I'm so sorry if this fic is so crappy. I know some scenes don't make sense. And some scenes are too fast.**

**But please bear with me! -_-" Such a bad author.**

**Notes:**

**-As you can see I made Madarao as an inspector and not one of the third exorcists.**

**-Time period is slightly before Wisely awakens. If anyone wants to know. **

_Preview:_

"Lenalee we have to do this or else she'll die, the Earl wants her, to kill her. He wants me to be in his so called 'Family' and be the 14th." Lenalee paled.

"Allen... I can't give up my child." her voice was stern. She didn't want this not ever.

_"You have to, we'll see her again after the final battle with the Earl... for the meantime we have to get someone who isn't part of central that we can trust to take care of her. I'm sure Levirrier's already heard of the news and he _**will** _want Elizabeth for his own benefit." Allen thought of a person, no one came to his mind, until the door flung open to reveal someone._

_"I'll do it." said the person._

_**Komui hasn't had any coffee,**_

_**Every button you press gives him coffee.**_

_**Every button pressing counts**_**.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
